fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Imagine Audio
http://www.imagineaudiomedia.com/CompanyInfo.html * 412-446-0330 * Fax: 412-446-0333 * Toll Free: 1-888-434-3776 * imagineam@mac.com * Imagine Audio + Media, 535 East Main Street, Carnegie, PA 15106 * Hours of Operation: 9:00am - 5:00pm EST Monday - Friday Staff * Dino Pandolfo, President ** DIno received a Bachelor's degree in Music and Recording Arts & Sciences from Duquesne University in 1994. He is also the Chief Engineer at Imagine Audio + Media. He has been playing guitar, writing music & recording since age 13. He has a natural talent for technology, a passion for perfection and a superhuman eye and ear for detail. He is a member of the Cavaliers Italian Band and St. Germaine's Praise Band. He continues to promote celebrated Pittsburgh Steelers fight songs at www.steelersfightsong.com. . * Carol Heid, Vice-President ** Carol founded the company in Mount Lebanon in 1976, and although she passed the torch to Dino Pandolfo several years ago, she continues to be very much a part of Imagine Audio + Media. Carol heads the duplication department and maintains relationships with Imagine Audio + Media's valuable, long-standing customers. Known for her enthusiasm and warmth, Carol is the heart of the company. * Mo, Mascot ** For 14 years, Mo has been the adorable face of Imagine Audio + Media . Under the direction of Carol Heid, Mo welcomes every customer with a tail wag and happy trot. When Mo isn't on "Welcoming Duty" he enjoys power walking, playing with his stuffed toys and chasing those pesky squirrels. Mission Statement "We care" What do we mean by that? We care about you, about your project, and about your total satisfaction. We have been in the recording and media duplication business for over 30 years and have the knowledge and experience to guarantee your project turns out right. We spend countless hours verifying that all of your materials are up to professional specifications for duplication. Whether you are new to the process or have been doing it for years, Imagine is the place to come to if you want to feel secure that your project will exceed your expectations. If you submit artwork, we are with you every step of the way: we will supply you with the appropriate template for the packaging you want; we will then check your design to make sure it meets our specifications. If it does not, we usually fix it for you at no extra cost, or we will tell you what you need to do to fix it. We will then give you a proof, and when possible, a completed sample copy for your approval. With audio, we actually listen to your master. We will tell you if it is up to specification and will check it for errors. If there is a problem, we will let you know what needs to be done to correct it. And the same process applies for data and video. We are here to help you with all of your media duplication and audio needs. We are the experts you can turn to for professional results. We care about and take pride in every project we complete and are proud to be an integral part of our customers' success. We look forward to making your project successful as well! -Dino Pandolfo, President of Imagine Audio + Media Category:Company